


June Egbert: Chronic Hypnosub

by MirageOasis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Divergence - No Epilogues, Everyone's Alive because reasons, F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Multi, Trans Female Character, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageOasis/pseuds/MirageOasis
Summary: After a therapeutic session gone a little over-schedule, June Egbert comes to a startling realization. Hypnosis is hot as fuck. And it turns out that almost the entirety of her friend group agrees with her to some extent, and are happy to try the theory out on her. And as much as she may blush and deny, she's more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: John Egbert/Basically everyone, John Egbert/Kanaya Maryam, John Egbert/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	1. In which our intrepid heroine gets her first taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW For dubcon, intimations of cheating (Though all parties are perfectly happy with it in the end)

You feel the wind whip against your skin as reality coalesces back around you. It's a familiar feeling, by this point. And it certainly ought to be, based on the fact you've been spending the last ten years of your life doing it as your primary method of transportation. You take a deep breath, the smell of freshly lit incense filling your lungs. It's not really your thing, but Rose insisted that it was going to help the atmosphere. Whatever. Slowly, your eyes open again (you learned that it's just best to close them when you're zapping around), and you see Rose as she ever-so-slightly kneels, delicately fussing with a pillow leaning against the arm of her couch. It was ramshackle, she didn't exactly have an actual therapist's office, but it would do for now.

"You know, June, I _do_ have a door." Rose says, tone as smooth and calm as ever. She rises to her feet, her eyes tilted just slightly upwards to meet yours. You take a moment to realize what that means, and sheepishly your feet actually deign to touch her floor. "I don't need to teach you manners while you're under, do I?"

You roll your eyes. "rose," you chide. She shrugs.

"I just thought it was worth asking. Sure, you can go around abusing reality-warping powers for the purpose of transportation, but doesn't it at least seem a bit gauche to just apparate right in front of whomever you please?"

"nope." You say, with a grin. She shakes her head, lightly tsking under her breath. "...okay. i know you didn't listen to me the last twelve times. but really, rose-" "I'm feeling better now, and this isn't necessary." She says in unison with you. You blush, turning away and folding your arms.

"Yes, June. I understand you think that. You didn't think you were depressed earlier, either, did you?"

You stay silent. She raises an eyebrow. "I asked a question. Did you, or did you not, believe that you were depressed."

"no," you say with a weary sigh, your arms falling back behind you as your feet start to rise off the ground again. "but it wasn't even something i was _considering_ then! i know what it's like now. i would be able to tell."

"I understand why you think that," Rose says calmly, as she settles into a velvety armchair, and delicately sips from a glass of water on the end table to her left. She smacks her lips with a little 'ahhhh' as she puts it back down. "And I very much think you might be correct. Which is why I want to be sure. Is taking 15 minutes out of your day to lay down and relax really such a difficult proposition?"

You pretend not to get the hint for a half-second, before you shake your head and float yourself over to the couch. You slowly lower down into it, feeling the soft threads and fluffed cushions as your body sinks. You have to give the Lalonde-Maryams one thing: they know how to pick their furniture.

...Okay, you have to give them a _lot_ of things. But that's the one you're thinking about right now.

"noooo," you say, "i guess not. i don't know though...i mean. isn't hypnosis just a thing in movies? you know, they need to get the sexy spy to work against the good guys, so they swing a watch-" Rose holds her hand out to stop you, pinching the bridge of her nose in patented understated frustration. She sighs.

"No. June. It's not. It's a complex-but genuine-psychological response. And pocket watches are primarily a hollywood cliche. Yes, they _can_ be used, but they're not important to the practice. It's shorthand more than anything.

You hrm. ":/" you say with your mouth to express that. You're not sure how you learned to do that, honestly. It's not something you usually try for. You guess that just being around trolls for long enough meant that you picked up on some of the...intricacies of their speech. Including and especially the ones you didn't understand. You're pretty sure you know how to vaguely intimate a number with just about any letter sound you want. "where did you even learn this stuff?"

"Aranea." Rose says, pulling a notepad and pen into her lap. She clicks the pen pointedly, looking at you from under the thin veil of blonde hair hanging barely over her eyes.

"of course she did." You mutter, rolling your eyes. "what _hasn't_ she held seminars on?"

"The ones she hasn't finished writing yet. You know, June, if you _actually_ listened to her rather than writing her off as a vapid rambler, you might actually learn something from her."

You shake your head. "look. i love vriska, i really do. if i didn't she wouldn't be my girlfriend. but i can't handle another serket."

Rose's demeanor cracks a little, and she laughs. "Well...I can't fault you on that." She rocks her head to the side as she sits upright, her hair flaring out with the motion. She folds one leg over the other, and props up her pad. "Are you ready?"

You pause to debate if you really want to waste your time with this, then look upwards at the ceiling and nod.

"Good." She says. "What I need you to do first is close your eyes."

You shift to look at her. "oh, huh. you're not going to, like, show me a sp-" She stares at you and you feel a little chill. "sorry. right. eyes. closed." You say, voice trailing off as your head shifts back upright. You shut your eyelids tight.

"Relax. Don't force it." You stop them being shut quite so tight. "There's no need to try to keep them clamped shut. You may even be tempted to open them as we go on. All that matters is that right now you're relaxed. Okay?" You nod. "Great. Now, let's get you breathing in a steady rhythm. Like this." You hear her take a breath in through her nose. Hold it. Then a slow breath out through her mouth. "With me." She does it again, and you follow along with her rhythm. Once. Twice. Your mouth hangs slightly open. A third time. You feel weirdly aware of your body. Like you can pinpoint every point of contact with the couch beneath you. Rose stops dictating, but you keep up the rhythmic breathing. You feel like there's a pause, although it's hard to keep too much track of time.

"How do you feel, June?"

"good." Comes slowly out of your mouth, without much thought. Rose hums.

"Well...that's interesting." You grunt curiously. "No, nothing. Open your eyes and look at me."

You do. Your eyes feel unfocused. The world feels soft. It's nice. "Hhhhhuh. That was a lot faster than I expected." You begin to speak again, and she gently shushes you. "Relax, June. I just want you to make sure you're as comfortable as possible, and then I'll ask you some questions. Okay?"

You close your eyes again, shifting your body. You feel like you're sinking further down into those cushions. "I want you to answer me as truthfully as you can. Don't think about your answers. Just say them. Alright?"

"okay."

Her voice continues, and yours echoes back out in response. But as things go on, you're finding it harder and harder to make out what either of you are saying. Your mouth moves without consulting your mind, and your mind couldn't care less. Your mind is on lunch break. Your mind has canceled all of its appointments and your body is lined up to take care of what it can make up for. It's actually kind of weird, because you're thinking that. You're making up goofy metaphors right now, when you should be paying attention. You fidget, and look at Rose. "hey, is this...do you think it's working?"

You notice her staring off, gently biting the tip of a matte black thumbnail. When you speak, she startles, eyes darting towards you. "Hm? Oh. Oh, no, June, it..." She blinks, and then laughs, sinking back into her chair. You blush. It's always kind of weird when you're not in on the joke. "June, it's...look at the clock."

Your eyes drag towards the wall, seeing the old-timey hanging wall clock she has set up. It's...4:45. And you scheduled at 4:00. "woah, hold on-really??" You say, sitting upright. "but...it barely feels like it's been five!"

Rose nods. "Well, that's a common symptom of trance. Losing track of time." There's a slight pause, and she smacks her pen against the side of her notepad a couple times. "Do you remember what we were talking about, June?"

You look up, in thought. "uhhhmmm...not really. Is that bad?"

"Oh, no!" Rose says, shifting in her seat to lean forward. "No, it's not bad at all." She almost sounds relieved. "Post-trance amnesia. It's not exceptionally common, but it happens. Trance is a funny thing, and it hardly ever works the same way for two people."

You nod, pursing your lips like you understand exactly what she means. Her expression shows that she's not fooled. She's amused, but not fooled. "so...what's the diagnosis, doc?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Well...based on my notes," She says, rifling through the paper in a way that you're sure is for show, "It seems that you're doing fine. At the least, nothing strikes me as very concerning."

"must have been a pretty long questionnaire, though. didn't you say this was only gonna take 15 minutes? i'm not upset or anything, i'm glad it means you're confident, but yeesh Rose! :B"

Rose laughs, and it sounds off. "Yes...a long questionnaire. Indeed."

Your brow furrows. Okay. You're not that stupid. "rose, is something wrong? is there something you aren't telling me?" She presses herself back at the question, mouth forming a thin, measured line.

It breaks, after a moment. "...Yes. But it's not about your problems with mental health. It is about you. But not your mental health."

"well, okay." You say, eyebrows raised. There's a moment of very, very awkward silence. "aaaand...?"

Rose sighs. "June, when you went into trance...that was fast. Faster than I've ever seen before. Especially for someone with no practice. And when I was done with what I had prepared...well..."

You gasp. "rose!! did you implant sleeper agent triggers in me? which political figures am i going to have to assassinate? if it's jane i'm out, i can't handle that kind of pressure." Rose groans, which makes you grin. Even if you were...kind of only half joking.

"No, no, I didn't-I didn't do anything to you. It was still just questions. They were just me trying to understand what trance was like for you. Perhaps some picture of why you dropped so easily." She looks off. You accept that answer, but by the time you start moving again, Rose speaks. "And by the time you woke yourself up, I was perhaps moving into some directions I really oughtn't to be, if I'm to be your therapist."

You blink. "wait, like...naughty stuff."

"Like naughty stuff." She confirms, without looking at you.

"rose, oh my god!!!!!!!! what would kanaya think??"

Rose laughs. "Well, she'd be disappointed in my failure to keep up proper professionalism, but I think that's about it. Me and Kanaya love each other dearly, and neither of us would give the other up for the world. But there's a reason that she's not home right now."

You tilt your head. "huh?"

Rose looks at you, unamused. "We have sex, June, with other women sometimes."

"oh!" you say, "oh," you repeat, as understanding gives way to embarrassment. "well, uh...wow. i guess i don't really know what that must be like. i doubt vriska or terezi would really want me going out and...you know."

Rose shrugs. "Well...you do remember they're trolls, right? It's not as though they're unfamiliar with the concept of not necessarily having you tied down to a single relationship. It wasn't intensely uncommon for trolls to not even be aware quadmates might have anyone in their other quadrants, though I wouldn't suggest something like that."

"wait, so you know who she's out with?"

"Of course."

"who?" You ask, before you can think about what a not great idea that is. Rose doesn't seem perturbed by the question, though. Maybe bemused. Not perturbed.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

You think. And shake your head. Rose laughs. There's another pause. "Well...I'm glad to have had you here, June. I'm sorry for intruding on you near the end. I'm not entirely sure what came over me." That last sentence kind of feels like a lie, but you're not sure you wanna press her on it.

"hey, it's fine. no harm done, right? i'll have to mention this to my girlfriends, i guess, but they'll probably be chill about it." Rose nods. "so, is that your way of saying i'm free to go?"

Rose turns her head and looks at you out of one eye, with a slight look of affected hurt in her expression and tone. "Well...only if you're _really_ so eager to leave me now..."

"maybe i am :B" You say. You give her a good natured grin, and she looks just fine with that response. "nah, it was good. see you, rose!" You wave, and off you go, feeling the rush of the world fading around you. You're sure you've got a tough conversation ahead of you.

* * *

  
ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:42 PM  
TT: Oh, hi June.  
TT: I didn't expect to hear from you this late.  
EB: rose!! uggggggggh i told you not to pre-empt my texts anymore it's weird.  
TT: Unfortunately, the role of seer weighs heavy on my neck.  
TT: And foreknowledge of incoming texts is but one of my many terrible burdens of power.  
TT: I can hardly help myself, you know.  
EB: yeah speaking of hardly being able to help yourself  
TT: Interesting segue.  
EB: ugh shut up and let me talk!!  
EB: rose?  
EB: oh. right.  
EB: well, uh, anyway. so. i talked to vriska and terezi like you said. and yeah, i guess they were also pretty okay with me...you know. doing stuff with other people.  
TT: You guess they're okay with doing stuff, hm?  
EB: shhhhhhhh this is awkward for me!  
EB: look ive just been thinking about the thing we did last friday and i...you know...  
EB: the more i think about it, it was kind of  
TT: Hot?  
EB: i said stop pre-empting me!!  
TT: I didn't. I can't _actually_ predict text messages, I'm just quick on the draw with notifications.  
TT: And you took a good 15 seconds without even typing there.  
EB: okay fine. yes. hot. it was hot.  
TT: So, are you asking for more?  
EB: maybe?  
TT: A maybe won't cut it, June. I'm not saying you need to say yes, but right now, I need to know if you're soliciting me or not.  
EB: okay, fine. yeah, i am. i'm kinda interested in that naughty stuff.  
TT: That's fine. I'll let you know when I'm free, alright? We can work everything out then.  
EB: yeah. okay, great! i'm pretty excited. i'll see you then.  
ectoBiologist [EB] has stopped pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

You push away from your computer, feeling your heart pound in your chest. You feel lightheaded. You just asked Rose, your oldest friend, to hypnotize you for sexy reasons. Vriska had teased the idea of doing it to you before, but you both knew that her powers didn't actually work on humans. What Rose did...worked. You look out your window at the night sky, and take a deep breath. This was going to be a hell of a lot of anticipation.


	2. In which the clock strikes 12 (at least)

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 1:02 PM  
TT: Alright, I should be free tonight.  
TT: You can come over whenever you feel ready to. Not that we'll jump right in, we _are_ going to have to set some ground rules.  
TT: But at the least, you can visit for a while.

You stare at the text on your computer, your heart pounding in your chest. You've tried to respond a few times, but GOD are you nervous.

EB: okay!! sounds great.  
EB: i guess i'll be over, uhm... now?  
EB: if that's okay with you.

You groan, rolling your chair back. Your hands cover your eyes, as you try to set yourself straight. Come on, it's fine, there's nothing to worry about! You trust her. She's gonna do fine. Nobody is going to be mad at you for it. Your fingers part as you hear the notification of a message.

TT: Just be sure to pop in outside my house. Okay?  
EB: is that important for the uh  
EB: stuff?  
TT: Yes, insofar as if you aren't polite I won't hypnotize you.  
EB: ugggggh fine. :/  
TT: Consider a point of politeness docked.

You frown indignantly, and feel your face heating up. Who does she think she is, bossing you around like that? That train of thought is summarily stopped when you remember that you're basically asking her to boss you around at the basest level possible. Okay, June. Deep breaths.

EB: sorry.  
TT: Yes, I know.  
TT: I'll be waiting, June.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

You close Pesterchum, heart still pounding in your chest. Are your hands shaking? Your hands are shaking. Fuck. You bite your lip, and get up from your chair, slowly leaving your room. You grip the handrail tight as you walk down the steps to your ground floor, as you hear the sound of Terezi's mad howling intermingling with the pleasant laugh track of some old sitcom that about two people watched back in 1973. That's pretty normal. You walk into your living room with your typical sense of grace, seeing Terezi and Vriska on the couch together, Vriska's head resting on your mutual girlfriend's shoulder as she tries to parse what the hell is funny about any of what she's watching. Terezi's head turns as you enter.

"OH, JUN3, JUN3! YOU H4V3 TO H34R TH1S ON3, 1T'S TH3 WORST FUCK1NG JOK3 1'V3 3V3R S33N YOU GUYS M4K3!" She says, putting her hand to her forehead as she laughs under her breath. Your eyes glide to the TV, as an unidentifiable blur of middle aged white people acts out on-screen. One of them pulls an angry face, after some dialogue exchange you didn't make out. Laugh track.

"i've, uh, seen this one," You lie. Terezi tilts her head, sniffing at you. You see her hand move to pause the TV, as she leans towards you. Vriska looks betwixt the two of you, and seems to realize some amount of what's up, as she shifts over to the other side of the couch. The two pat the middle cushion menacingly. Your face is still on fire. You're not sure if the blush ever died down after Rose's casual domminess set it going. But you're definitely thinking about it again. You walk over, sitting between them as the two girls loom over you.

"Soooooooo, lemme guess. You're off to see Lalonde, right?"

You nod, looking down at the floor very hard. They're lucky they're so hot, or you totally wouldn't lt them get away with this. Like it's not part of the reason you're together.

"4R3 YOU 3XC1T3D, JUN3? R34DY TO GO G3T YOUR TH1NKP4N M3LT3D?"

You nod again, and Vriska runs her fingers through your hair with a coo. "Just a shame I haven't figured out 8r8king into human 8rains yet. One day. ::::)" You shiver at that, and she laughs. The two break off, though Vriska keeps her arm around your neck. "Have fun, 8a8e. For me, okay? :::;)" She kisses you on the cheek, and you can feel the lipstick mark burning. You whine, and bite your lip again. Terezi does the same.

"YOU KNOW, 1 TH1NK 1 H4V3 SOM3 LOOK1NG UP TO DO, 1F TH1S G3TS YOU _TH1S_ WORK3D UP SO 34S1LY."

You take a deep breath, as you stand up. Terezi smacks your ass, which honestly you're used to. Not that it doesn't make you jump. And hard. "well... i guess i have something to look fo-hrward to, then." You say, turning around with your best attempt at a flirtatious grin, despite your voice shaking. Terezi sniffs at you, and makes a motion with her cane that comes dangerously close to brushing gently against your cock. "YOU'R3 D4MN R1GHT, JUN3. NOW GO G3T BR41NW4SHED, 'K4Y?"

You nod, with a grin that requires a lot less fighting through your emotions. "love you." You say, as you gather up the energy to zap. The two concur, and you're gone right after.

* * *

You land right outside of Rose and Kanaya's house. You say 'house'. It's a goddamn mansion, like something two exceptionally rich, exceptionally gay vampires would live in. Which you guess makes sense, considering. You look down at your outfit, just to make sure that everything formed right. That's always a little bit of a danger when it comes to your zapping. Yeah, everything's good. Old classic Egbert attire, plus one hot-ass skirt. Good. Good... you sigh, as you walk up to the place. You don't even know how to get to the room Rose set up in, but you guess she's probably going to be guiding you, right? You press the doorbell, faintly hearing the sound ring through the house. There's the shuffling of feet inside, and the door opens. "hey, roooooooooonaaaya?"

Kanaya stands in the door, her skin glowing brightly. Her dress is a dark purple number, silken and soft-looking with a deep cut on one leg. She gives you a smile, like she knew exactly what was going to happen. "Yes, Good Afternoon, June. I'm Very Glad To Have You Here."

Your mouth fails to make words. She turns to the right, showing off her bare leg. Oh, god, you can see her panties, if you look close. So why are you looking close!!!!????

"You _Are_ Going To Come In, Aren't You?" She says, her tone smooth and... jesus christ you haven't even gotten to Rose yet. You press your lips together and nod, stepping into their... foyer? Is it a foyer? Whatever. Their big fucking entrance room. Kanaya closes the door behind you.

"i'm sorry, i just... i expected that rose would be, y'know... alone? are you going to be like... with us, or?"

Kanaya sighs, waving a hand. "Vetoed. Rose Insisted That We Do Not Overwhelm You During Your First Time. If You Ask Me I Think It would Have Been Rather Fun But I Suppose She's The One Who Calls The Shots When It Comes To This." She smiles, and you can see her fangs. "I Can Have My Fun In More Insidious Ways."

"that's a... that's a good word," You fumble, "insidious. you, uh, don't see many people call things insidious nowadays."

"I'm Glad You Agree." Kanaya takes your hand, and you stand upright instinctively. "I Assume You Would Like Help Locating The Room Rose Has Set Up In?" You nod. "You're Blushing." Kanaya says. She's obviously just saying it so you know she's paying attention. She turns, and leads you through a twist of stairs and hallways, as you try your best not to pay too much attention to any of the many extremely pretty features on her body that you could easily see if you tried. God, getting told that you're free to get horny over other people _really_ makes you horny. Although, you've had some help getting there. Kanaya knocks elegantly on a door, and Rose's voice comes through, telling you to come in. Kanaya nods at you. "Please Do Have Fun."

And off she goes. Just one door between you and Rose. Your hand grips the knob, and you twist it and open in the same motion, trying to get it over with. You stumble in and feel like a massive fucking idiot.

This. Is not the room you were in the first time. That was small, and basically all that was in there were the two chairs and a wall clock. This place is much more extravagant. The whole room is lit dimly, candles all around the place. There's a large bed in back, with sheets laid out beautifully. There are bookshelves, lining the two side walls, filled to the brim. And still two chairs, one on either side, facing each other, although they're duplicates rather than one being made for laying down like before. You hear the ticking of an old clock. Or, at least, you expect it's old. It theoretically could be alchemized, but Rose doesn't seem like the type to go for anything but the most authentic option, even if you couldn't tell them apart. The ticking is pretty loud. You feel a sinking feeling of anticipation, as you close the door behind you. Rose is looking at you, with a faint smile, sitting in her particular large chair with grace and poise. "Step into my parlor," She purrs.

You roll your eyes. "i live with vriska. done to death!"

Rose keeps a level look on you, staring into your eyes with her own piercing purples. "And it still works every time, doesn't it."

You don't answer. You look at the unoccupied chair. "soooo..." She nods. You walk towards it, settling in. God, it's soft. You sigh. Rose smiles. "So, how are you feeling, June? You can still back out, if you want."

"oh, no!!" You say, popping up straight. "no, not at all. this is... honestly, this is great, rose. uhm... is this your actual bedroom?"

She laughs. "Oh, no. This is for guests." You grunt, doing your best to look like you're experiencing distaste instead of intimidation. "You could have a place like this too, if you wanted. It would certainly offer you more room for three people than the house you have."

You shake your head. "no way. that place feels homey. i feel like if i don't pay attention while i go up the steps here they're gonna move out from under me like it's hogwarts."

"Harry Potter references? Now? Disappointing."

You roll your eyes again, and this time you don't need to pretend about it. Rose gives a brief smile, and settles back in her seat. "So. What are your limits for this session, June?"

"limits. like, y'know, stuff i don't want you to do?" She nods. "well, i mean, i don't want anything permanent, i guess. but as long as you leave me the same way i came in, i'll probably be fine? i doubt there's anything you'd do that'd be that much of a problem?"

Rose leans in, and you could swear you see a hint of inky blackness behind the purple of her eyes. "You have no idea what I could do." You shiver. She leans back again. "But not to worry. I think that answer gives me enough to go on. Although, before we start, I want to make one thing clear. I _am_ going to be implanting triggers. They should only last the session, but I'm going to use them. Is that alright?"

You make an 'mmmm' sound. "uh... yeah. yeah, i think so. i trust you." She smiles, and it's genuine.

"I'm glad to hear that. Alright. Now. Close your eyes again."

You nod, and they slip shut.

"Focus on the ticking of the clock." Rose says, softening her voice. You can hear it going. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. "A steady rhythm. Those are useful for trance. Steady rhythms, patterns, those get the mind into the right mindset. Thus why spirals are useful, among being interesting enough to garner proper focus. That's really, primarily, what trance is. A state of heightened focus. So focus on that clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Your breathing is slow, and everything feels a little floaty. The chair under you is... yeah. It's the same feeling from last time. Like, a hyper-awareness of your body. You swallow. And focus on the tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"How do you feel?" Rose's voice floats in your ear.

"nice..." Yours responds in return. There's a soft laugh.

"Good, good." Rose says, sounding pleased. You smile. You like that. You like it when people are pleased by you. "Now... I want you to remember something for me, June. Okay? I'm not going to hurt you. We're doing this because you wanted it, and no matter what, I promise you I'm not going to do anything to break your trust. But... this might get a little bit intense. If it does, then the safeword is 'slick'. Say that, and we're done. I'll bring you up, and we can talk over what happened. Nod if you understand."

You do.

"Good girl," she says, and the words hit you like a speeding truck. But like. If speeding trucks just made you really hard instead of terribly squishy, and made your head drop down rather than mangling you. That laugh hits your ears again, and you shudder.

"Then are you ready? To go deeper? For this 'stuff' you've been looking forward to for so long?"

"yes."

"Wonderful. Then I want you to focus back on that clock, alright? You are focusing on it, aren't you?"

"yeah," You reply. "Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  Tick. Tock." She joins in, as you feel your body sink into the pillowy seat beneath you. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
| Rose hums, as you sit there, mouth moving in concert with the clock.  
Your eyes slowly open as you relax back in the seat. You see Rose biting her lip as she stares  
at you. She's enjoying this, obviously. Maybe as much as you.  
"Very good," she whispers. "You're doing  
_so_ well. That feels nice, doesn't it? The praise? The knowledge  
That I'm so, so very proud of you? That you're a _good girl_?"  
  
You fidget, moaning under your breath as your eyes flutter. Rose smiles. "Right...   
it feels so nice. Pleasurable. Because you like to obey, don't you?  
You like to serve. Like to listen. It feels good to serve. To obey. To listen.  
It makes you excited. Doesn't it?"  
You can feel yourself straining against your skirt and underwear. You're so hard. A 'yes' spills from  
your mouth like milk that was knocked over in the middle of a table, drops dripping  
dripping down down down off the side. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Your eyes flutter.  
You see Rose's hands rubbing between her legs for the briefest moment. "God..."  
she mutters, voice fluttering. "That's... you're _so_ deep, aren't you?  
  
You nod. You can see that odd inky blackness again, behind her eyes. Rose glides to her feet,  
walking towards you. Not really walking. Moving, certainly, but the motion  
of her feet doesn't really feel like how people move. Your breathing is heavy.  
Her hand slowly comes down on your chest, as she gropes your breast through your  
shirt. Her mouth hangs open, as your eyes lock. You think you're drooling.  
"...kiss?" you offer up. Rose grins.  
  
"A kiss... sounds lovely right now, June." You hang on her words, leaning  
forward in anticipation.  
  
.......  
  
"Good girl." She finally obliges you. You _moan_ , feeling your dick  
throb in your clothes. She pulls you in for the kiss. And then things start blending again.  
  
It's hot. It's so hot. It's tick. It's... huh?  
|  T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
T  
O  
C  
K  
T  
I  
C  
K  
  
---|---|---  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ti--

Your eyes open with a snap. You're in the middle of Rose's bed, and you feel drool pooled on your bare chest. Your hand is slicked in precum, wrapped around your cock. Rose straddles you, in your same state of dress, one hand in your hair and the other hovering in front of your face. Holy shit, you feel like you could cum if you moved your hand another inch. Your mind feels mostly unclouded, at least like... hypnotically so. Lust, that's definitely doing plenty clouding. You look at Rose, dumbfounded. "...What time is it?" You mumble. She grins.

"Time for you to cum." She purrs, taking that hand she used to snap and pushing your cock towards you, before giving your head a rub. You whimper and moan and cry, and before you know it you can't hold it in, cum spurting out all over your upper body. Your legs ACHE, for some reason. But holy shit it feels good. She grins, and kisses you again. Her lipstick tastes weird. Good weird, though. You think. She moves over you, and you see her slit, soaking wet. "You're not done." She says, in a matter of fact manner. The tone snaps you immediately into sub mode, but when she descends on your face everything fades away again.

Another snap. You're in the shower. Rose is washing you. You whine, pressing your legs together. "rose oh my GOD!!!!" You pant. She laughs, wrapping her arms around your waist. You shudder under the hot water, eyes slipping shut as you feel it hit your head.

"Don't worry, June. Relax. Everything's fine."

"okay... you're right. this is just... this flashing around, it's... oh god, how am i still horny?"

"My fault." She says, shamelessly.

"is the... is the session over?"

"Do you want it to be?"

You bite your lip. "No." She presses her lips against the back of your head, and you feel her grin.

"Good. Drop."

Snap. You're in your clothes again, back in your seat. You blink blearily, looking at the clock on the wall. Holy shit, it's been four hours. Rose watches you from her seat, looking satisfied. "okay... uh... holy shit?" She laughs, and nods. "how many... i came more than once. way more. how many?"

Rose hums. "I lost track around twelve. That was after we left the shower, and I had you choking on my... approximation of a troll's bulge. You had more after that."

You shiver. "that was... that was a lot." She nods again. She stands up, walking over (actually walking, this time) and sitting on the arm of your seat.

"Do you need anything?" You nod.

"water would be good." She smiles, and gets up and out of the room, leaving you alone with the clock. As it ticks. Tocks. You shiver again, and feel acutely aware of the tenting that's _still_ going on. Goddamn godhood no refractory period bullshit. Good bullshit. Hot bullshit.

She's back before long, handing you a tall glass. You drink about half of it in one go, before putting the glass down next to your chair. "did i... did I do good?" Rose nods.

"You did _excellent_. You're a natural, honestly."

You laugh. "wow... what does that say about me. i'm a natural at getting my mind fucked." Rose shrugs.

"What about you? Did you enjoy yourself?"

You nod meekly. Then you nod again, more forcefully. "no, yes, absolutely. it was amazing. even if i... can't really remember a bunch of it."

"Good." She says, smile soft. "And, for the record, I'm willing any time you want to try something like this again. I'm not going to force it on you-I'm sure I gave you plenty to think about tonight. But if you want, you just have to say the word.

"thanks," you say, mouth dry. You take some more of your water, before giving her a good ol' Egbert Grin to show you mean it. Because you do. "so... now what?"

She takes a breath in through her nose, rolling her shoulders back. "Well," she leads, "That depends on you. If you're done, you can go home. You can visit, if you'd like. I'm sure we can find something else to do. If you need any other aftercare, I'm all ears. I think we should be having dinner before long, you're perfectly welcome to join us for that."

You blush, remembering the fact Kanaya is here. "uh... yeah! that sounds good!"

Rose gives you another smile. "Great. You ready to walk, then?" You get up, and your legs nearly buckle. She catches you in a smooth motion. She looks amused.

"uhhh... just about. :B"

The rest of the night goes by smoothly. You talk, with her and Kanaya, and have yourself a very pleasant time. Mostly normal. Although, Rose is maybe a little handsier than usual. You catch her giving you orders occasionally that seem a little outside the norm. You're not sure if she's just still feeling the rush or not. You certainly fucking are. If it is a permanent dynamic change... shit, maybe you don't mind. But, eventually, the hour grows late. The two bid you off, Rose blowing you a kiss as you zap away. Vriska and Terezi are already in bed, you're sure, so you just land yourself in your own room. You do your normal routine. Shower, shave if you have to (you've had to less and less, which... you can appreciate.), put your clothes away, hop in bed. Shut your eyes. Go to sleep.

You said go to sleep. Your hand twitches. It's not the only thing. You take a few deep breaths. Oh, God, are you doing this? You are. You raise a hand, and your phone materializes from your captchalogue, along with some headphones. You find yourself a...[useful video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xvEa_JmUAM&t=10s), and get to work. You lose track of orgasms before eventually you nod off.


	3. In which a fitting arrangement is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Accidental hypnosis, exhibitionism, memory play, vampire shit

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 3:41 PM  
GA: Excuse Me June But If You Dont Mind Im Going To Need You To Visit Soon.  
GA: I Understand That It Has Been A While Since I Called Upon Your Services For Measurement But The Time Has Come Once Again.

The notification sound breaks you out of a fugue state, being spent on staring blankly at a YouTube video. Oh, hey. It's Kanaya. It's been a good couple weeks since you last saw her back at... well. That. You've been talking to Rose, still. And she's still got that casually dominant flair. It's been a challenge. You're gonna go with 'challenge'.

EB: huh... you need my measurements, do you? i wonder what that could be for???????? :B  
GA: I Of Course Do Not Understand Your Intimations  
GA: I Cant Think Of Any Upcoming Events Which Would Be Relevant To Learning How Clothes Fit You Right Now.  
GA: Certainly None In Mid-April.  
EB: yeah jeez. maybe someone should make something like that. maybe we could... make some soup. it'll be a broth day.  
GA: By Jove I Think Youre Onto Something  
GA: Let Us Schedule This Brothday For Two Weeks Ahead The Festivities Shall Be Grand  
GA: All Of That Classical Egbertian Bullshit Aside I Wouldnt Need To Spoil These Things If You Would Simply Keep Your Body Consistent You Know  
EB: i can't help it! i zap around and, yknow, no guarantee that my idea of what my body is supposed to look like is gonna stay exactly right.  
GA: Yes I Know  
GA: Were It Up To Me I Would Swear You Off Of It Altogether But At Least We Have You Tied Down To Linear Time Now  
EB: yeah... hehe. sorry about that. so, when do you need me?  
GA: I Should Be Ready In About Thirty Minutes  
GA: Do Not Take This Opportunity To Bend The Rules Of Your Linear Lifestyle Now That I Have Brought Attention To It

You pout at your screen.

* * *

After an agonizing half hour wait (okay, it was fine, but you're feeling petty), you find yourself at the front of the Maryam-Lalonde estate once again. You're not sure why you didn't just teleport to Kanaya. Or why you're blushing a little. Nope. No clue. Definitely not thinking about Rose. Uh. Hm. 

EB: hey is rose there  
GA: Unfortunately No She Has A Commitment Today  
GA: However The Longer I Wait The More Likely I Must Stoop Down To Alchemy And I Simply Cannot Abide By That  
GA: You Ask Because You Wanted Her Here Yes?

You purse your lips, and put your phone away. Knock knock. Kanaya opens the door, and fucking hell is there anything this woman wears that isn't absurdly attractive? Right now she has her usual shirt, though tied up to bare her midriff, and jeans that look... snnnug. "So The Answer To My Question Was Yes Then Good To Know." you don't procure an answer immediately. "I Am Not Going To Tell You Not To Stare But Perhaps We Should Do This Whilst Not Between A Door."

You blink, and then move into the house past her without a word. She gives you an amused look, and closes the door. "I Know It Is Not My Usual Style But I Imagine Theres Always Room For Experimentation. What Do You Think?" She asks, striking a pose. 

"oh, it's-you look great!" You say with a shaky grin. She laughs. 

"Please Take This As A Compliment But You Have Gotten Rather Uninhibited Lately. For Whatever Its Worth I Expect Vriska And Terezi Would Be Equally Pleased At This Sight."

"yeah," you say instead of thinking about the idea of Vriska, Terezi and Kanaya in the same room. "so where are we going?" Kanaya smiles, and takes your hand again. You look off, and nod. And once again she starts guiding you. It's still kind of hard to focus on the walk enough for you to get any sense of where anything is, although now it's _not_ because you aren't looking. The way her butt shows in those jeans is... is she doing this on purpose? Is she trying to rile you up? You feel weird about even thinking like that, but based on how she was talking last time, you... you really can't convince yourself the answer is definitely no. She _did_ kind of invite you to stare at her earlier. Hm. You realize that you aren't walking anymore, as Kanaya holds the door into her workshop open. You walk in, with a gracious nod. 

This room, this is familiar. It's disorganized to your eyes, but you're sure that she could navigate the mazes of fabrics and machines and WIPs up on mannequins without even thinking. You take a deep breath, smelling the nice vanilla scent of Kanaya's candles. You thought it was kind of silly at first, but she _did_ grow up in a desert surrounded by the rotting corpses of the dead. You can't blame her for wanting nice scents where she can get them. Kanaya grabs some tape measure off of a nearby table. "Alright. Go Stand Right Over There." She says, pointing to a marked off area just off to its side. You nod and take your place, as she sticks a pencil behind her ear and grabs a notepad from her sylladex.

"Ready?"

"yup!"

She nods, and gets to work. You let your eyes slip shut. The measure comes around your body, her movements slow and delicate, followed by sounds of scribbling.

"Arms Up."

You spread them out. Your breathing is slow, as you take in the scent of the room. It's nice. The candle is strong, but you can also smell freshly laundered fabric, and Kanaya's perfume. It's kinda floral. It's calming. Good.

"And Back Down."

Your arms fall back to your sides. You hear a quiet sound from her, as she gently adjusts your posture. "Stand Up Straight June."

"sorry," you mumble. 

"Oh It's Fine." She says, voice soft and amused. You make an 'mmmm' sound, and nod. Your head stays hanging for a moment, but her hands reset it. Oh. Hey. She has one of those clocks in here, too. You only just noticed that. You really like those clocks. They have such nice noises. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The clock melds with the scribbling of the pencil, as Kanaya's hands move you around easily, like you're a posing doll. You hear her laugh under her breath, and your eyes start to open. You can see her looking at you, hand over her mouth, eyes filled with amusement. Your mouth is hanging open just little bit, in an o shape. You start to talk, but she shushes you. "No No I Am Not Done Yet June."

Your eyes shut again, then, as she keeps her work up, posing you and measuring you. You note that you don't hear the pencil anymore. "Isn't This Nice?" she asks.

"nice," You agree.

"Oh Honey." she says with an affectionate sigh. You hear the tape measure being put down, but you don't open your eyes. You don't really want to. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Wait, are you…"Did You Do This On Purpose?"

Your eyes open swiftly. Your head still feels a little fuzzy, but you've got most of your faculties, you're pretty sure. You rub at a cheek, feeling the warmth of the blood rushing to it, as you look at Kanaya with an awkward, apologetic smile. "no. i just…you know, it's so _calm_ in here, i guess i just…is that okay?"

She's giving you an entirely affectionate smile, one arm folded onto the other and cradling her cheek in her hand as she watches you. "Dear Lord Youre Adorable." she says, shaking her head. "Yes Its Absolutely Fine. Honestly If I Was Being Too Subtle Earlier I Did Intend To Eventually Work You Up At Least. Rose Has Attested To You Being Very Enjoyable To Toy With Not That I Couldnt Figure That Out Myself."

You pull up a chair, and fight against the very hot embarrassment of having Kanaya Fucking Maryam call you 'enjoyable to toy with'. "well… im really glad you think that. does that sound sarcastic? i mean it."

"I Know You Do. I Watched You When You Were Visiting After The Session. You Seem To Have A Fondness For It." She takes the pencil out of her ear, playing with it thoughtfully. "Well. This Development Has Revealed A Slight Problem. If You Have A Habit Of Slipping Like This Now We Should Likely Try To Make Sure Nobody Can Take Advantage. We Could Wait For Rose But…" she looks at you, eyes bright with hopeful excitement. "I Could Try To Help? I May Not Be As Good As Rose But I Have Been Reading Up Recently."

You hum. "well… i mean strictly speaking there's no reason not to, right? I mean, we've kinda popped the cork, right? and I am still kinda…" you sigh. "hazy."

Kanaya smiles, moving to you with effortless grace, even in that outfit. You do not understand her, at ALL, but she's great. She pulls you up to your feet, and your eyes slip back shut. "There You Go. Very Good. Sink Back Down. Its Easy Right?"

"easy." You agree.

"But On The Other Hand Its Easy To Wake Up Too. It May Not Be So Glamorous But Nevertheless. If You Ever Feel Worried. Or Scared. Or Want To Run. You Can Always Wake Up. It’s As Easy As Wanting To. And Don’t Let Anyone Ever Tell You You Don’t Want To If You Do. Alright?" She kisses you, and you moan and nod. "Lets Try It Now." She steps back.

You shut your eyes tight. Shut out the tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick….and it’s just a clock again. You blink blearily. Kanaya coos. " _Very_ Good Job." She says, fangs poking out. You purse your lips, staring at them.

"thanks." You say, for lack of anything better. Kanaya walks over with a sway in her step, and you lean back. You’re not actually trying to get away, she’s just fucking intimidating. She hovers a finger above your head, and you look her in the eyes in a mix of mild confusion and arousal.

She taps your forehead. "Drop." She says, with enough authority that you can’t imagine disagreeing. Down you go, down down down as the tick tock tick tock fades back into your mind. And then things start getting fuzzy again. You remember bringing yourself up, and falling down, up, and down, finding yourself deeper each time. When things come back into clarity, you’re laid across Kanaya’s lap in an armchair, with a new dress. It’s pretty, and soft, a nice light blue. She’s reclining back in her chair, tapping away at her phone. She looks down at you as you shift, and smiles.

"Welcome Back Dear. You Fell Asleep."

"oh god, i did??" You sigh. You feel _amazing_. You brush your shoulder against your neck and yelp at an unexpected sting. Kanaya looks surprised.

"Oh-Ah. Sorry. Please Be Careful With That I Got A Little… Excited." You press two fingers, and feel little bumps. Well. You know what that means.

"am i-"

"You Are Not Going To Become A Vampire, No." She says, ruffling your hair. "Even If That Was How Rainbow Drinkers Spread." You sigh in relief, letting your head rest against the arm.

"so….whatcha doin’?"

"Oh. I Am… Maybe It Would Be Best For You To See." She says, handing you her phone.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]  
GA: Vriska I Want You To Know I Am Very Upset With You  
AG: W8 what? Why?  
AG: What did I do recently? I thought I've 8een fine recently what's wrong what did I do

You grunt unhappily, brow furrowing in concern. Kanaya shushes you, and you continue on.

GA: Ah  
GA: Right  
GA: Okay I Am Swiftly Realizing That Had I Thought This Pretense For Conversation Through A Little Better I Would Have Figured Out That It Would Not Elicit A Very Positive Reaction.  
GA: Alright Let Me Start Over  
GA: I Am Not Actually Upset With You Vriska  
GA: I Am Upset With Myself More Than Anything, And You Happen To Be The One I Am Going To Explain It To  
AG: Uh. Okay. Whhhhhhhhy?  
GA: Because You And Terezi Got To June First And That Means I Don't Get To Keep Her.  
AG: Oh! Pffffffff. Yeah, she is pretty gr8, huh? You snooze you lose, daywalker!!!!!!!!  
GA: I'm Not Really Joking You Know.  
AG: You're not?  
GA: No.  
GA: She's Currently Asleep In My Lap After An Accidental Trance And It Is Taking All Of My Willpower Not To Make Up A Bedroom For Her.  
AG: I mean, shit Kanaya, we don't have a fucking leash on her.  
AG: Look me and Terezi love her, right? I don't know if it's quite the exact same way she loves us, but we do.  
AG: It's just...you know. Kind of uh...<3<>?  
AG: That's a spade with a diamond tail. You get it, right?  
GA: I Am Familiar With The Concept.  
GA: Are You Implying What I Think You Are?  
AG: You'll need to talk to her and Terezi a8out it 8ut yeah. You guys are totally gonna 8e m8sprits on her, and I don't think we can really do that for her.  
AG: Shit, I wouldn't mind not needing to worry a8out it.  
GA: Hold On I Think She Is Waking Up  
GA: Give Me A Moment Please  
AG: Yeah, sure.

You look up to Kanaya, and feel your heart pounding. "so...wait, do you…?"

She nods. You hum, and rap your fingers on the back of her phone’s case, before handing it back. You pull your own phone out. "could you...invite me, please?"  
It only takes a moment for it to roll in.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has converted the conversation to a memo [Relationship Talk]  
GA: Hold On Im Bringing Her In  
ectoBiologist [EB] has joined the memo  
AG: Oh, hey June.  
AG: How are you holding up?  
EB: pretty well!!  
EB: all things considered.  
EB: so.  
EB: sssssssso.  
AG: sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssso.  
GA: Yes. Sos With An Ever Increasing Numbers Of The Letter S In Front. 8^3 Letters S.  
EB: 'letters s'? :B  
GA: Please June If You Have Any Not Horrifically Ugly Way To Spell The Word 'Esses' Do Let Me Know  
EB: hmmmmmmmm  
EB: i'll get back to you on that  
AG: So?  
EB: i'm still thinking.  
EB: like this is...weird, right? i thought i was already STUPID lucky getting two girl friends, haha.  
AG: What can we say? You're charismatic, you 8ig dum8 dork ::::P  
GA: Very Much So.  
EB: but...how would this even work?  
AG: Well.  
AG: I dunno!  
AG: You can hang with them, you can hang with us. Look me and Terezi know that you're not gonna forget a8out us, right?  
AG: We may not have everything worked out, 8ut we don't need to. We just wanna make sure you're happy. And comforta8le.  
GA: And Aroused. Oftentimes.  
AG: Well yeesh, you don't have to say it!!!!!!!!  
GA: Sorry Im Not Really Running At 100% At The Moment. New Feed.  
EB: shouldn't rose and terezi be here?  
EB: i know rose is busy but  
AG: Yeah, I'm telling her to check Trollian right now.  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] has joined the memo  
GC: OK4Y, WH4T'S UP NOW? >:?  
GA: Backread  
AG: 8ackread  
EB: backread  
GC: OK4Y OK4Y F1N3 J3GUS  
EB: i can't believe it's been 13 years and you still say jegus, terezi.  
EB: like you know it's not a real word by now right?  
GC: OBV1OUSLY.  
GC: BUT 1T BOTH3RS YOU. >:]  
GC: OHHHHH OK4Y.  
GC: WOW, JUN3. 1 LOOK 4W4Y FOR L1K3 TWO S3CONDS 4ND H3R3 YOU 4R3 WOO1NG 3V3RYON3 4ROUND YOU. Y33SH.  
GC: BUT Y34H VR1SK4'S R1GHT.  
AG: Awwww, 8a8e ::::')  
GC: 1 THROW YOU BON3S WH3R3 1 C4N F1ND TH3M.  
GC: OBV1OUSLY W3 N33D ROS3 TO W31GH 1N BUT H3Y, WH4T3V3R. CONS1D3R1NG TH3 F4CT YOU L1V3 W1TH US 1 DON'T F33L 4NY CONC3RN OV3R G3TT1NG FORGOTT3N.  
GC: PLUS 1F 1 F1N4LLY G3T YOU TO 4DM1T W3'R3 B4S1C4LLY JUST TH3 SOFT3R HUM3N V3RS1ON OF K1SM3S3S 1 ST4RT G3TT1NG TO R34LLY L3T LOOS3, 4ND YOU 4BSOLUT3LY W4NT TH4T.  
EB: whoo. i just shivered.  
GA: Believe It Or Not She Isnt Lying  
GC: 1 3NT1R3LY B3L13V3 1T  
GC: OH BY TH3 W4Y JUN3  
GC: GU3SS WHO'S B33N DO1NG H3R R34D1NG? >:D  
EB: is it you  
GC: 1T'S M3333-33333  
GC: 1 G4V3 1T 4 GO ON 4 C3RT41N SOM3ON3 WH1L3 YOU W3R3 GON3  
EB: a certain...vriska????????  
AG: W8, she's right, Vriska????????  
GC: "GU1LTY 4S CH4RG3D." >:]  
AG: HuuhaogboqvgovgGGVAGVIGVIGV  
AG: FUCK  
AG: Okay that was a8out as hot as I thought it was going to 8e.  
gallowCalibrator [GC] has uploaded H4ND1WORK.png

You open it up, and see what looks like Vriska, nearly passed out, with fresh cerulean material staining her pants liberally. Holy shit. You and Kanaya both look at each other, faces flushed. "Well. I’m Not Quite Sure What All This Demonstrates. Quite A Bit I Think." You nod.

EB: holy shit  
GA: Right Here Where I Can See It?  
GC: OH SH3 PR3T3NDS BUT SH3’S 4 M4SS1V3 FUCK1NG 3XH1B1T1ON1ST. TH3R3 4R3 K3YWORDS TO S34RCH.  
AG: SHHHHHHHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH  
GC: H3H3H3H3

You take a deep breath, swapping back to the picture of Vriska. You feel Kanaya’s hand brush against your crotch, which makes you shiver again. You look to her, and she’s...not even looking back. She barely seems like she’s paying attention, tapping away at her phone as her hand toys with you. That’s… _fuck that’s so hot._ You whine, and she rubs circles around your head through the dress. Okay. Maybe...maybe you can pull the same trick? Back to the chat. Just chat now.

GC: TH4T W4S PR3TTY MUCH 4LL H3R 1D43. TH3 CONC3PT, TH3 FORG3TT1NG. US1NG H3R 4S 4 T3ST SUBJ3CT. HON3STLY SH3’S 4 M4SS1V3 FUCK1NG SUB 4ND DON’T L3T H3R BS YOU OTH3RW1S3.  
AG: F8ck you!!!!!!!!  
GC: R3C1T3  
AG: My n8me is Vriska Serket 8nd I love 8eing controlled 8y women who are str8nger th8n me, which is 8asic8lly all of th8m  
GC: 1 GOT MY OWN 1D34S 1N. >:]  
AG: fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou  
EB: i bet she will hif yourr good  
EB: ,aybe nven let me try  
GC: >:?  
GC: 4R3 YOU OK4Y JUN3?  
GA: Unless You Consider Being Hopelessly Meltingly Aroused To Be A Problem Then Yes  
EB: fuck you!!  
AG: Haha, nerd!!!!!!!!  
GC: M3LT1NGLY, HUH? 1S SOM3ON3 G3TT1NG FUZZY?  
AG: Someone starting to faaaaaaaall? ::::)  
GA: A Very Lucky Girl Ready To Find Herself Slipping Back Away?  
EB: wait  
EB: NO THIS WAS THE THING I WAS TRYING NOT TO THINK ABOUT EARLIER  
EB: okay look this is literally painfully hot but i can’t handle this right now  
GC: 4WWWW  
AG: Aw well. I got one in.  
EB: i really think i need time to collect myself. that means you too, kanaya!!  
GA: Oh Alright Then

Her hand comes off of you, and you gasp. She laughs at you, which doesn’t make clearing your head easier. Still, eventually tensions die down, and you can manage back up to your feet. You spend another good while visiting with Kanaya. She _is_ maybe about to be your girlfriend, right? It only makes sense. It’s...great, honestly. You love it. You...okay, let’s maybe chill on saying for sure you love her? But maybe. Maybe you do. It’s tentative. But eventually, you head home. Things there are a little strange, at first. Vriska and Terezi, they definitely feel...let loose. Excited. They spend plenty of time messing with you, but they have the courtesy to back off if you get too overwhelmed. You appreciate that. That doesn’t stop you from eventually falling asleep with them, all three of you covered in each other’s cum, lipstick marks, and scratches. You wake up long after they do, and go back to look at that memo. It takes you a while to find it. 

Because it’s renamed.

"June Egbert Girlfriends Association."

You fight a smile, before realizing that nobody’s watching anyway, and fall back on the bed in a heap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you're interested in talking to me or seeing the very rare times I post, you can follow me at [My twitter](https://twitter.com/mirage_oasis)


End file.
